Seigaku´s Love Trip!
by Misaitou16
Summary: Summary: El siempre había sido una persona fría, muy diferente a su padre. Acaso algún día cambiaría? Nah, no lo creo… O tal vez sí? Campamento mixto! [RyoxSak] :3 4to cap ¡Up!
1. El viaje y la llegada a la cabañas

**Seigaku´s Love Trip!**

Titulo: "Seigaku´s Love Trip!"

Autor/a: Misao-Chan16

Anime: The Prince of Tennis

Pareja: Ryoma/Sakuno

Summary: El siempre había sido una persona fría, muy diferente a su padre. Acaso algún día cambiaría? Nah, no lo creo… O tal vez sí? Campamento mixto! RyoxSak n.n

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie, ni los derechos ni izquierdos me pertenecen Todos son de su autor T.T (Sniff, Sniff)

Aclaraciones:

Bueno, este fic sucede unos años después de cuando Ryoma ingresa como titular de Seigaku. Sakuno si, aunque usted no lo crea... es la capitana del club femenino! XD Y bueno, todo lo demás "normal".

_Pensamientos_

.-Diálogo-

Acciones del personaje

(Ubicación tiempo / espacio o aclaraciones mias)

----------------------------------------------

1er capítulo

El viaje y la llegada a la cabañas

Navidad. Odiaba esa fecha. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Acaso era algo anormal que a una persona no le gustara esa fecha? Nadie nunca pudo entenderlo. El único que tal vez podría hacerle compañía era aquel gato. Parecía ser su único amigo. El siempre había sido una persona fría, muy diferente a su padre. Acaso algún día cambiaría? Nah, no lo creo… O tal vez sí?

0xoxoxoxox0

Era una fría mañana de invierno, alrededor de las 7 de la madrugada. No había casi nadie en las calles. Por qué justo él debía ser una de las pocas personas en levantarse tan temprano en vacaciones? Ryoma se levanto lentamente mientras bostezaba, salió de la cama y fue a desayunar. Como siempre, su fiel acompañante, Karupin, lo seguía a todos lados. Por desgracia, este gato no podría seguir por mucho tiempo más a Ryoma, ya que éste estaba saliendo de la casa ya cambiado.

Ryoma. – "Espero que el viaje no sea muy largo…"

A lo lejos el joven podía divisar el instituto Seigaku. Las canchas estaban todas vacías al igual que las aulas. En la entrada de la escuela había un autobús en el cual estaban subiendo los bolsos.

Eiji. – Ryoma! Acá! – El chico empieza a hacer señas para que lo vea.

Inui. – Hay más de un 80 por ciento de probabilidades de que Echizen ya te haya visto, Eiji.

Todos lo miran así: ¬¬U

Inui. – Que?

Todos vuelven a su labor.

Momoshiro. – Ryoma, al fin llegas! El autobús con el club femenino ya salió!

Ryoma. – Hum? No es mi culpa que me citen tan temprano

Momoshiro. – Ya no importa, dame tu bolso así lo subo y nos vamos más rápido.

Ryoma. – Esta bien – Le entrega el bolso.

Eiji. – Qué pasa Oishi? – Mira al chico que estaba buscando algo por todos lados.

Oishi. – No encuentro mi bolso! (N/A: Y yo creía que el más despistado era Ryoma...)

Kawamura. – Tu bolso?

Oishi. – Sí, mi bolso. Recuerdo que lo deje… Creo que en una de las aulas o en las canchas. O tal vez en el vestidor.

Tezuka. – Esta bien, Oishi ve a los vestidores, Kawamura a las canchas, Echizen a las aulas. Busquen el bolso de Oishi.

Ryoma. - ………..

Kawamura. – Sí!

Oshi. – Sí.

20 minutos después aparece Kawamura con Oishi cargando el bolso.

Momoshiro. – Y Ryoma?

Oishi. – Ryoma?

Kawamura. – No lo vimos desde que fuimos a buscar el bolso.

Tezuka. – Si no vuelve en 15 minutos salimos sin él, entendido?

Todos. – Sí

Momoshiro. – Ya pasaron 10 minutos y Echizen aun no llega, que pasa si no vuelve?

Ryoma. – Volver? Quien?

Todos. – Echizen!

Ryoma. – Que pasa?

Momoshiro. – Nada n.nU Emm, subí al autobús, ya tenemos que irnos.

Ryoma sube al autobús, pero nota que no hay ningún asiento libre, solo uno…

Ryoma. - …

Syusuke. – Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

Ryoma. – No, no es nada. –Se va y se acerca al asiento vacío.

Sakuno mira para su izquierda y ve a Ryoma a su lado sentándose.

Sakuno. – R-RYOMA-KUN! - _Kyaaaa! Ryoma-kun esta acá... al lado mio..._

Ryoma. -la mira por un instante- Si?

Sakuno. –Sonrojada- Emm, no yo solo.. Que haces aquí sentado?

Ryoma. – Es que ya no quedaba otro lugar.

Sakuno. -Ah…

(N/A: Ok, la historia es así, todo el club femenino ya se fue, excepto... sí, su capitana! XD Ehh... No pregunten porque o.oU)

0xoxoxoxox0

Campamento. Vida silvestre. Acaso podría haber algo más aburrido? Gracias a Kami había canchas de tenis, al menos podría "relajarse" y divertirse un poco, no soportaba ver a su padre actuando como un crío todo el santo día. Mientras el viaje seguía su curso, Ryoma miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Al mirar hacia su hombro noto que Sakuno se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Se la quedo mirando, notando cada detalle de su perfil. Había cambiado mucho. La conoce desde hace años, ya que la entrenadora Ryusaki le había pedido personalmente si la podría entrenar. Claro, a pesar de todo lo que ha mejorado, aún era demasiado torpe. Parecía demasiado entretenido viendo cada detalle de su rostro, su cuerpo bien formado... Kami! Por qué pensaba aquello? ... Decide mirar por ultima vez hacia la ventana hasta perderse en el paisaje, aparentemente, sin fin.

0xoxoxoxox0

Para el autobús. Se levanta Tezuka y se pone en el principio del pasillo.

Tezuka.- Muy bien, supongo que ya todos están, o al menos deberían, estar informados sobre las actividades de vacaciones del Instituto Seigaku. Esta semana le toca al Club Deportivo mixto de Tenis. Este campamento dura una semana a los dos clubes. Espero que este año no haya ningún inconveniente – mira a Eiji y Momo- con el Club Femenino de Tenis. Las aguas termales, obviamente NO serán mixtas. Dormiremos en una cabaña que esta acá cerca. Cada uno llevara su bolso. –Mira a Oishi- Dormirán en distintos cuarto, probablemente de a 3 cada uno. Alguna duda?

Silencio sepulcral.

Tezuka.- Bien, ahora bajemos.

Todos empiezan a bajar. Recogen sus bolsos y se retiran. Sakuno se acerca a Tezuka a agradecerle por haberla dejado viajar con ellos, ya que si no hubiera faltado al acantonamiento. Luego de eso se acerca a Ryoma, quien estaba buscando su bolso.

Sakuno.- Ryoma... Yo...

Ryoma.-...

Sakuno.- Yo quería... pedirte disculpas!

Ryoma.-La mira fijo un momento. Vuelve su vista hacia los bolos- Por que?

Sakuno.-Sonrojada- Por.. Por quedarme... dormida –susurrando- en tu hombro. –Sonrojada a más no poder.

Ryoma.-... -Recordando el suceso. Agacha más la cabeza y se tapa mas la cara con la gorra- No hay problema.

Sakuno.-Ryoma?- Se pone a u par para intentar verle la cara, pero...

Eiji.-Sakuno-Chan, no deberías ir a lo de las chicas?

Sakuno.-Se da vuelta y mira a Eiji- A-h, hai!-Sale corriendo hacia las cabañas de las chicas.

Eiji.-Eso estuvo cerca, ne o´chibi?

Ryoma.-... hmm-Se tapa más con la gorra, agarra el bolso y se va.

----------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es tan solo mi segundo fic u-u Raquetazos, pelotazos, dinero, virus, quejas, alabanzas y comentariosson todos bienvenidos. Ah! Le quiero agradecer a Dolce Saito por ayudarme con el nombre, muchas graciaaaaaaaas! n.n si no fuera por ella aun no lo hubiera publicado xD Bueno, Sayounara!

PD: Recuerden, los reviews hacen más felices a los autores, asi que haganos felices! n.n (xD)


	2. Reglas, horarios y vueltas

**Seigaku´s Love Trip!**

Waaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ah, ya no me siento solita en este mundo n-n! Hay mas fans de Eiji-kun de lo que pensé XDD Bueno, este capitulo no me gusta mucho pero es que no estoy inspirada, quiero subirlos lo más rápido posible XDDU

Si Prince of Tennis me perteneciera Eiji seria mío, mío y solo mío!

----------------------------------------------

2do capítulo

Reglas, horarios y vueltas

(Ya dentro de las cabañas...)

Tezuka.-Bien, ahora deberán cumplir con unas reglas básicas. Escuchen atentamente. – Saca una lista que parecía tan larga como un papel higiénico. La desenrolla y comienza a leer

Todos.-...

(En las cabañas de las chicas)

Sumire.- Muy bien, vamos a aclarar dudas y pautar unas reglas sencillas. Los entrenamientos de tenis comenzarán a las 9:00 posteriormente al desayuno. Entrenaremos desde esa hora hasta las 17:30. Habrá varios "recreos". Uno a las 11:00 hs. de 15 minutos. Otro de 20 minutos a las 15:30 y otro igual a las 16:20. Los horarios de las comidas están en este papel. (señala un papel que tenía en la mano) Serán así: 8:00 hs. desayuno, 12:30 almuerzo y a las 17:40 una merienda. La cena comenzará a las 21:30. Las aguas termales será luego de la cena. (N/A: Sí, hay aguas termales T.T!) -Murmullos, murmullos- Shhh! Silencio! (N/A: Ryusaki Sensei has spoken!) Nuestro horario coincide con el de los muchachos. Pero ellos estarán en otro lugar.

Todas.- Ahh! (N/A: Típica contestación ¬¬U)

Entrenadora Ryusaki.- La que quiere asistir a las aguas termales es bienvenida –murmullos- En cuanto a los cuartos, serán de a tres personas. Ustedes escojan con quien.

(Volviendo con los chicos...)

Tezuka.- Regla número 187... Ey! Kawamura, despierta ¬¬

Kawamura.-Eh? Ah, lo siento

Tezuka.- Mmm, por donde iba? Ah, sí. Regla número 187...

(Eh... Mejor con las chicas...)

Sumire.- Cualquier duda que surja pueden consultarme. Yo estaré en aquella habitación – Señala un cuarto al final del pasillo- Los horarios a cualquier actividad se encuentran pegados en la pared. Ahora todas anoten con quien están en su cuarto y número de la habitación. Luego me los dan a mi. Ah! Ya saben donde esta el depósito, no?

Todas.-Sí!

Sumire.- Recuerden, mañana las practicas comienzan a las 9 am. Después del desayuno. Buenas noches

Todas.-Buenas Noches!

(Em... El.. equipo masculino...nn )

Tezuka.-Regla número 256...

Momoshiro.-Tezuka, por favor... No más... T.T

Tezuka.- ... Mmmm... Esta bien... Pero mañana sigo...

Todos caen rendidos y se dirigen a dormir luego de la lectura de las reglas cosa que parecía más el testamento de un multimillonario que otra cosa.

(07:30 del día siguiente)

(N/A: Las habitaciones estaban así: Eiji, Momo y Ryoma / Oishi, Tezuka y Syuuke / Kaoru, Kawamura e Inui)

Tezuka aparece con un megáfono en medio del pasillo. Lo coloca cerca de sus labios y ...

Tezuka.- DESPIERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Todos lo titulares caen al piso desde sus camas y empiezan a quejarse de dolor.

Momo.- Aaargh! Mi espalda...

Ryoma.-...Auch... me duele... mi cabeza...

Eiji.-(sale de la habitación) Ahh! Tezuka! Por qué tenías que despertarnos así!

Tezuka.-... Eiji, queres correr 20 vueltas matutinas?

Eiji.-...Eh, no o-oU

Luego de que todos los titulares se cambiaran, hubieran echo sus camas y escucharan la otras 1725 reglas de Tezuka, (N/A: Oh! Mi pobre Eiji T.T) llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraba el equipo femenino desayunando tranquilamente.

Sumire:.- Tezuka, por qué se retrasaron tanto?

Tezuka.- Nada importante, no se preocupe entrenadora.

Sumire.-Esta bien. Tus muchachos cuando comenzarán con las prácticas?

Tezuka.- Luego de desayunar. (Eiji se atraganta con la comida)

Momo.- Qué! O-o!

Tezuka.-Momoshiro, queres empezar ahora las prácticas?

Momo.- Etto... iie.

(Después del desayuno...)

Tezuka.- Bien, ahora a hacer el pre-calentamiento.

Todos los titulares comenzaron a correr unas cuantas vueltas y luego ubicarse en parejas para practicar.

Eiji se acerca a Momo y comienzan a susurrarse ideas.

Eiji.- Entonces... Como el año pasado?

Momo.- Jeje, por supuesto.

Tezuka.- Eiji, Momoshiro...

Ambos.- Glup...

Tezuka.-40 vuelta a las canchas! (N/A: Ese es nuestro Tezuka!)

Ambos.- _40! _T.T!

Mientras Momo y Eiji corren los demás titulares comienzan a reirse en voz baja.

----------------------------------------------

Hola! Me quedo medio.. emm, no se, pero no me gusto como quedo este cap XD Aparte quedo corto ¬¬ el siguiente les prometo más esmero! ToT Lo juro con sangre! (agarra un cuchillo y se lo clava) Argh! Creo que no debería haber echo esop T.TU Ahh, mientras me retuerzo de dolor y me desangro respondo sus reviews n.nU

**lady Sesshoumaru: **Jajaja hagamos un club de adoración a todo los peronajes XD Siii! El capitulo más pronto de lo esperado, no?

**AkikoSaman:** Holap! Ahhh, estoy dispuesta a todo por PoT! Yap te agrege a uno, pero los de no permiten que se vean urls ni mails. Así que te agrege al que tenes en tu usuario en n.n

**Sakurita-Q:** Waaaa! Muchas gracias! Y sip, yap lo segui. Prometo más capitulos! XD

**Conti:** Jajaja, que suerte que te gusto.Si, pero no se si lo que sigue estara igual de bueno T.T

**Florence Black:** xD! Bueno, aca esta la continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

**Dolce Saito:** Jajajaja siiiii! Titulos alocados T.T! Karupin va a aparecer mas adelante, _is a promese!_ xD ahh, espero sentirme más "inspirada" en los próximos caps. Gracias amiga! n.n!

**Ashiba Fujimiya:** Ahhh, otra obecionada! Que felicidad! Yo tambien quiero demasiado a Eiji-Kun T.T! Y en cuanto a lo de la pareja... Mmmm. Yap vere que hacer. Tal vez si encuentre a alguien, o tal vez para entonces tenga las neuronas lo demasiadas agotadas, exprimidas, quemada, etc. Como prefieran decirle -.-U

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** Jejeje, muchas gracias :) Espero que este te guste.

Buenop, esos fueron todos los reviws por el momento, espero que pronto pueda subir los siguientes caps :D (Se agarra del estomago todo manchado de sangre y se despide con la otra mano)

Mada Mada Dane... :Ejem: Sayounara! n.nU


	3. Bosque templado

**Seigaku´s Love Trip!**

Waaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ah, ya no me siento solita en este mundo -! Hay mas fans de Eiji-kun de lo que pensé XDD Bueno, este capitulo no me gusta mucho pero e que no estoy inspirada, quiero subirlos lo más rápido posible XDDU

Si Prince of Tennis me perteneciera, los fics RyoxSak todos y cada uno de ellos no serian ilusiones T.T

N/A: Les recuerdo que en este fic transcurre por las vísperas navideñas (siii, cumple de Ryoma!) así que "supuestamente" hay nieve n.n

N/A2: Emm, si falta alguna "S" sepan disculpar a mi estupido teclado. Anda muy mal.

----------------------------------------------

3er capítulo

Bosque templado

Eiji.- Ah, Ah, Ah. Por qué Tezuka nos hace correr tanto...? Momoshiro...? Momo? – Mira para todos lados y ve a Momomoshiro tirado en el suelo- Momo!

0xoxoxoxox0

(16:30 / Canchas de Tenis Femenino)

Sumire.- Lo han echo muy bien chicas! – Mira su reloj de muñeca – Ah! Ya es hora del último recreo.

Chicas.- Siiiiiii!

Chica1.- Sakuno, queres acompañarnos a tomar agua?

Sakuno.- Ehh, no. Iré a caminar por ahí – Señala una pequeña arboleada-

Chica2.-Oh, bueno. Nos vemos despues, si?

Sakuno.- Hai!

0xoxoxoxox0

Tezuka.- Bien, ya pueden descansar por 20 minutos. No se vallan muy lejos.

Todos.- Hai!

Momo.- Ey! Echizen!

Ryoma.- hum?

Momo.- Quieres venir conmigo a jugar un partido?

Ryoma.- Mmmm, si quieres perder...

Momo.- Qué dijistes! Ahhh! Ya vas a ver! Vamos a las canchas!

Ryoma.- Mmm, esta bien. Vamos.

(ya en la conocidas canchas de tennis)

Momo.-Jeje, vos te lo buscastes Ryoma.

Ryoma.-...

0xoxoxoxox0

(Dentro de un bosque)

Sakuno.- Umm, creo que me perdí. – Temerosa-

0xoxoxoxox0

Momo.- Dunk Smash! (se escucha el ruido de un golpe demasiado fuerte y la pelota sale volando hasta caer en medio del bosque continuo) (N/A: i vieron la pelicula "The First Game" esto es algo común de todo los días ¬¬U)

Eiji.- O´chibi! No te dejes ganar!

Ryoma.-...

Momo.-Ryoma, irias a Bucar la pelota? Es que era la última que traje. Las demás estan en las otras canchas.

Ryoma.- Mada Mada Dane... (se da media vuelta y se dirije en busca de la pelota dorada:ejem: digo, la pelota de Tennis)

0xoxoxoxox0

Sakuno camina lentamente observando cada detalle de ese bosque. La nieve caia lentamente perdiendose en el paisaje sin fin... Empezaba a hacer mucho frío y no empezaba a entir bien sus manos. De pronto caminando intentando encontrar una salida de ese templado bosque escucha un ruido fuerte y de pronto una cosa amarilla cae enfrente de ella causandole por poco un ataque cardíaco.

Sakuno.- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – cae al suelo del susto- una... pelota?

Ryoma escucha un grito de adentro del boque a unos pasos de entrar.

Momo.- Y Ryoma? No era que ibas a buscar la pelota...? O será que tienes miedo...?

Ryoma.-...Claro que no... –Empieza a caminar adentrandose en el bosque.

Al entrar al bosque no podía divisar la pelota. Probablemente estaba hundida en la nieve. ¿Por qué el torpe de Momoshiro-sempai trajo tan pocas pelotas? Ni modo, tendría que buscarla. Al caminar un poco má adentro pudo reconocer algo a lo lejos... ¿una persona? Pero... ¿quién era? Ryoma se acercó un poco más para poder reconocerla. ¿Esa no era... la amiga de la histérica que siempre gritaba en todos los partidos dejando sordo a medio mundo? Si, ahora la reconocía bien, es la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei. I no mal recordaba, Sakuno Ryusaki. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Ryoma se da cuenta qu la chica poco a poco comienza a levantarse y se le acerca rápidamente, como un impulso. Sakuno abre los ojos, teniendo cerca de Ryoma...

Sakuno.- ...¿hum? –mira a Ryoma – Kyaaaa! (N/A: Sip, definitivamente le va a agarrar un ataque cardíaco ¬¬U) Ry-ry-Ryoma-Kun! Qué haces aquí?

Ryoma.- Yo solo estaba buscando una pelota. Pero... Qué haces acá?

Sakuno.- Pues... este... yo... me... perdí... –baja la cabeza avergonzada-

Ryoma.- Ah, ya veo. –Se levanta- Ryusaki, me ayudarías a buscar una pelota?

Sakuno.-Levanta la cabeza – Eh? Para que quieres una pelota?

Ryoma.- Es que Momo-sempai trajo muy pocas. Y salio volando por acá.

Sakuno.- Esta bien. Te ayudare a buscarla. –le sonríe un poco temeraria y ovbiamente con su característico rubor en las mejillas.

Ryoma y Sakuno empezaron a buscar agachados la famoa pelota. En un momento Ryoma y Sakuno la divisan al mismo tiempo, y por reflejo, ambos la tomaron a la vez.

0xoxoxoxox0

Momoshiro.- Cuanto tarda una persona normal en buscar una pelota de tenis!

Eiji.- Momoshiro, si vos fuites el que la tiro tan lejos, por que no fuiste vos a buscarla?

Momoshiro.- Eh... Por qué mejor no vamos a buscar a Echizen?

Eiji.- Esta bien! –Eiji sonrie con una amplia sonrisa

Momo y Eiji entran en el bosque, luego de una no tan larga caminata ven a Sakuno y a Ryoma "tomados de la mano". Deciden esconderse en unos arbustos si hacer ruido.

Sakuno.- _Kyaaaaaa! Sakuno! Que estas haciendo! Saca la mano!_

El cerebro de Sakuno decia que acará la mano, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Aryoma le ocurria lo mismo, pero no eran los nervios, e que simplemente estaba perdido en los ojos chocolates de la chica de las trensas. Enseguida, comenzo a sentir como sus mejillas tomaban color y empezaban a arder un poco. Luego noto que las manos de Sakuno estaban muy frías. Tomo las manos de Sakuno para intentar darles un poco mas de calor.

Momo.-Eiji... Eiji... –Mira al lado suyo pero Eiji había desaparecido. Luego levanta la vista y ve a Eiji trepado al árbol mas cercano a la "nueva Pareja de Oro de Seigaku" intentado colocar un muérdago en una rama sobre ellos. Pero accidentalmente, el muerdago cae sobre la cabeza de Ryoma, provocando que el "ambiente" se caiga a pedazos.

Sakuno.- _Un muerdago?_

Ryoma.-Mira hacia arriba- Eiji... Sempai?

Sakuno.- _Cada vez entiendo menos!_

Momo.- Ay! Eiji-Sempai, tenias que arruinarlo todo!

----------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaa! Como les prometi, un fic mas largo! Ahh, espero que se hallan "saciado" con este cap :) Ahh, y para las que quieran saber sobre "Las aventuras de Momo-chan y Eiji-Kun" tendran que esperar un poco mas Xd Tambien aparecera Karupin!

Ahora, a los reviews!

**AkikoSaman: **Jjeje, lo de Momo y Eiji se va a saber en el proximo capitulo probablemente y SI va a haber mas "escenitas" RyoxSak ;)

**lady Sesshoumaru:** Perdon, pero me perdi con tantos corazones xD Ahh, comparto los gustos por los chicos de PoT (baba) :Ejem: Digo, emm, yo no dije nada...! (silba)

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:**Escandalo? Muajajaja, eo ya lo tenia planeado hace mucho! xD Ahh, yap veras el "pequeño" problemita que habra. Pero un voy a adelanar nadap n.n

**Sakurita-Q: **Holaa! Jeje, es cierto, no meti a Sakuno o.O Ok, espero que este capitulo resuelva todas tus dudas n.n Y si no, otro review! XD

**Florence Black: **Si antes te morias de la curiosisdad nime imagino ahora xDD

**Shingryu Inazuma: **Ahh, que lindo seria T.T ahh! Lastima que no es verdad u.u y jno te preocupes por la desubicacion, eh xD Y lo de Momo y Eiji-Kun yap lo dije más arriba :)

**Conti:** Ok, creo que habrá que hacer algo con Eiji. Para más información lea despues de los reviews :) Y como bien han dicho, en el próximo capitulo... No se coman los dedos, digo, las uñas!

**Hibari-Tachikawa:** Oh-Oh, aparecio la clon de Tomoka verion "Fan de Eiji"! Mmmmm, no es mala idea eso de un club XDD Yo me uno!

**Dolce Saito:** Ahhh, omos demasiadas locas para un solo personaje T.T Pobre Eiji! Ahhh, Karupin es retierno T.T! Bueno, arreglaremos lo de Eiji-Kun o.ó!

----------------------------------------------

Ok, Eiji-Kun es muy peleado. Y no pertenece le ninguna de ustedes! Es mío, mío, mío! XDD Mmm, pero y si SI hacemos un Club de Fans? XD! Yo quiero ser la Presidenta o Vice-Presindenta! (baba)

Bueno, opiniones, quejas, recomendaciones, raquetazos, nieve, tarjetas de credito, etc. es bienvenido en un review :)

Atte.: Misao n.n


	4. Aguas Termales

**¿Seigaku´s Love Trip!**

Perdon por la tardanza! (y las faltas de ortografía tambien) n.nU

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si, ya se, denuevo la loca de la autora --U (ahh, que suerte que aun no han visto mis locuras ¬¬U ya me hubieran encerradop) Ah, habra que hacer algop con lo de el Club, yap hay varias candidatas n.n Ya sep! o.ó "Seccion Especial de Eiji-Kun" Proximamente, en las mejores salas, ejem, digo, en los mejores caps o.oU Waaa, muchas gracias por los reviews! Al final del fic lo contestop n.n Ah, lo de MomoxEiji NO es una pareja yaoi (si fuera ese el caso, miles de fans del pelirrojo nos estariamos suicidando pu que yap tiene pareja o se irian a babosear por otro Sempai del Seigaku Team, ejemplo, Tezuka!) Emm, solo son.. una pareja para hacer.. travesuras? (Misao pone cara de inocencia) Ahh, yap escribi mucho, mejor lo dejo para despues -.-U Ahora... Al fic!

----------------------------------------------

4to capítulo

Aguas termales

Momo.-Eiji... Eiji... –Mira al lado suyo pero Eiji había desaparecido. Luego levanta la vista y ve a Eiji trepado al árbol mas cercano a la "nueva Pareja de Oro de Seigaku" intentado colocar un muérdago en una rama sobre ellos. Pero accidentalmente, el muerdago cae sobre la cabeza de Ryoma, provocando que el "ambiente" se caiga a pedazos.

Sakuno.- _Un muerdago?_

Ryoma.-Mira hacia arriba- Eiji... Sempai?

Sakuno.- _Cada vez entiendo menos!_

Momo.- Ay! Eiji-Sempai, tenias que arruinarlo todo!

Momoshiro sale de su "escondite" y se pone debajo de Eiji, quien aun estaba trepado pensando que hacer.

Momo.- Eiji-Sempai! Que no vistes que se iban a besar!

Eiji.-Ágilmente baja del árbol ubicandose enfrente de Momo- Y para que crees que es el muerdago? ¬¬ Para comer?

Momo.- Ah no? –con cara confusa

Eiji.- No! Claro que no! El muerdago es una parte de la navidad! Cuando una pareja se ubica debajo de uno se besa! Momo, se nota que no eres nada romántico!

Momo.-Enojado- Al menos se tratar a las mujeres, no como otros...! –Mira despectivamente a Ryoma, quien aun tenía las manos de Sakuno en su poder, intentando calentarlas un poco. Luego dejo de escuchar las ridículas peleas entre sus Sempais. Se levanto aun agarrando la mano de Sakuno, quien se levanto inmediatamente al ver los movimientos de Ryoma.

Sakuno.- Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma solo se dedico a sacarse su campera de titular y extendersela enfrente de ella.

Ryoma.- Si no te abrigas, te resfriarás.

Sakuno.-Ryoma...

Ryoma.-...No tengo todo el día...

Sakuno.- Ah! Sí. –Toma rápido la capera y se la pone.

Ryoma.- Bye –se da media vuelta y se retira de allí.

Antes de darse cuenta Ryoma ya se había marchado, dejandola unos metros atrás. Iba a seguirlo, pero... Ya le había causado bastantes molestias. No quería ser una carga para el. Decidio seguir a Ryoma con distancia, ya que no recordaba el camino de regreso. Luego de salir de aquel bosque recordó que Momo-sempai y Eiji-sempai habían quedado en el bosque discutiendo. Se dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a entrar sintio como su hombro era sostenido por alguien.

Sakuno.- Fuji-sempai... –Sakuno mira sorprendida al prodijioso muchacho.

Syusuke.- Sakuno-Chan, a donde vas? – con duda, motrando su tipica sonrisa

Sakuno.- Es que... Eiji-sempai y Momo-sempai estan... adentro discutiendo... – baja la cabeza – por un muerdago...

Syusuke.-Extrañado- Por un muerdago? Ah, no te preocupes, no hay tanto problema. Yo voy a buscarlos. – Sonrie

Sakuno.- Demo... Yo...

Syusuke.- Sakuno-chan, porque no vas a comer algo? Hace mucho frío. Parece que Ryoma lo noto. –señala la campera-

Sakuno.-Sonrojada- Ah! Como supistes que era de Ryoma-kun?

Syusuke.-Dandose vuelta- Es la más chiquita...

Sakuno se quedó parada un momento viendop al joven perderse en el bosque. El sabria como volver, ¿no? Es decir, tenia experiencia en campamentos y eso. O eso creia...

-GROAAAL- (N/A: El supuesto sonido que hace un estomago hambriento)

Bueno, despues de todo deberia seguir el consejo de Fuji Sempai. Ya tenia demasiada hambre.

Sakuno se dirije hacia e comedor, donde se encontraban las chicas ya saliendo del establecimiento, dirijiendose hacia las habitaciones a prepararse para las aguas termales.

Sakuno.- ¡A-abuela! ¿A donde van?

Sumire.- ¡¡Sakuno! ¿Donde estabas? ¡¡Nos tuvistes muy preocupados!

Sakuno.- Perdón abuela, me habia perdido en un bosque. Luego segui a Ryoma-Kun hasta la salida.

Sumire.- Bueno, mientras estes bien no importa ya. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a preparar con las demás chicas para ia a las aguas termales?

Sakuno.- Hai! – Sonrie ampliamente

0xoxoxoxox0

Tezuka.- Syusuke, donde estaban? – Mirando a los tres recien llegar (N/A: Momo, Eiji y Fuji)

Syusuke.- Ellos se perdieron en un bosque.

Ryoma simplemente baja un poco la gorra tapandose la cara.

Tezuka.- Mañana, antes del desayuno darán 10 vueltas. Y luego, despues de desayunar, otras 10 más. A los 4, ¿entendido?

Ryoma.- ¿4?

Tezuka.-Mira a Ryoma a quien casi sele cae la gorra de la sorpresa- Si, Echizen. Vos tambien llegastes tarde. –Volviendo la mirada a todos- Ahora, nos vamos a las aguas termales, el que quiera ir, valla.

Todos se quedan quietos como rocas. Tezuka losmira por un momento y agarra sus cosas para las termas , cuando se estaba retirando se le cae algo amarillo, pero el sin darse cuenta sale de la habitación y sigue su camino. El objeto al caer habia echo "cuack", lo cual dejo en shock a todos los que estaban en la habitacion. Un... ¡¿Un patito! ¡¿De Tezuka!

5 min. despues, casi todos llegaron a una conclusion, Tezuka SI tiene un niño interno o era de otro y "magicamente" llego a las cosas de Tezuka. Aunqueera más probable la última opción.

Sin dejar a Tezuka atrás, todos lo titulares se apresuraron en buscar us cosas. Como Eiji, Fuji, Momo y Ryoma habian llegado tarde, no habían podido sacar sus cosas. Momo, Eiji y Fuji estaban esperando a Ryoma en la puerta.

Ryoma.-Abriendo su bolso- Espero que este aquí...

Al abrir el cierre Ryoma sintio como una bola peluda gigante y con garras saltó encima de el, probocando la caida de ambos. Al separarse Ryoma y "eso" se dio cuenta de que era...

Ryoma.- Karupin! (N/A: Ya llego por el que lloraban! xD)

Momo.- Ryoma, ¿dijistes algo?

Ryoma.- Etto... Iie! Karupin, ¿cómo llegastes hasta acá?

**Flash Back**

Nanako.- Ryoma-Kun, ¿ya pusistes tu cepillo de dientes?

Ryoma.- Mmm, no, creo que no. –Se levanta y se dirije al baño a revisar dejando el bolso abierto por las dudas.

Ryoma.-Desde el baño- No esta acá. Supongo que ya lo habré guardado.

-Mientras todo el mundo estaba en su mundo Karupin se dedico a explorar el bolso de Ryoma, hata caerse adentro (N/A: See, ya se. 0 Originalidad ¬¬U)

Nanako.- Nee, Ojisan! ¿Podrías cerrarle el bolso a Ryoma entonces?

Nanjiroh.- Si, ya voy. –Aun mirando sus revistas, Nanjiroh cierra el bolso sin mirar lo que hacía.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ryoma.- _¿Ahora que voy a hacer con Karupin? ¿Se lo digo a Sensei Tezuka? No, me obligaría a correr hastas que termine el campamento! ¿A Momo sempai? No, esa tampoco es una buean idea. ¿A Eiji-Sempai? No, me quedaria sin gato _(N/A: O sea, que Eiji se lo lleva y Ryoma no lo ve más xD) Mientras Ryoma pensaba en la reaccion de cada uno de sus sempais ante la orpresa de Karupin, Momo se impacientaba.

Momo.- Ryoma! O vienes a la uno...

Ryoma.- ¡Gomen Karupin! ¿Quedate aca si? No te muevas...

Momo.- A las dos... A las-

Ryoma.- Momo Sempai! ¿Qué esperas? Vamos –

Momo.-Sacando llamas como Kawamura con una raqueta- Ryo-ma...!

0xoxoxoxox0

Mientras los tres sex-simbols n.n, digo, tenistas caminaban en direccion a las termas (baba)

Momo.- Mou, Eiji-Sempai, ¿qué haremos si taparon los agujeros?

Eiji.- Si Tezuka no ve...

Ryoma.- ¿Agujeros?

Momo.-Son cosas que entenderas cuando seas mayor.

Ryoma simplemente no se limito a seguir escuchando cosas que no entendía. Lo confundían demasiado. No tenía ganas de pensar, ya suficientemente confundido estaba sobre lo de Karupin.

Momo.- ¿Y si nos trepamos?

Eiji.- Demo, ¡Momo! Es demasiado fragil, se caería.

Esa pared siempre era un inconveniente para ellos. ¡Un obstaculo! Todo un dilema. Con Tezuka y esa pared... Si simplemente no estubieran... Sería un paraíso... De chicas desnudas, claro esta. Fantasía de cualquier joven. Ok, no de todos, pero sí de la mayoría. Desde que ingresaron al Club de Tenis, Momo y Eiji tienen la mala ¿"costumbre"? de espiar a las chicas con la menor canidad de ropa puesta. Pero siempre Tezuka los atrapaba. ¿Qué harían este año?

0xoxoxoxox0

(Ya en las aguas termales)

Oishi.-Acercandose lo más rapido pero sn correr- ¡Momohiro, Eiji-Kun, Ryoma! ¿Donde se habían metido?

Momo.- Es que "cierta" personita tarda mucho en recoger un par de cosas- Mirada asesina a Ryoma.

Ryoma.- Mada Mada Dane –Se da vuelta y va a los vestidores a dejar la ropa. Momo y Eiji lo siguen.

0xoxoxoxox0

En las cabañas, un felino color chocolate y beige, sale lentamente saliendo por una puerta mal cerrada (N/A: Me encanta la seguridad del lugar ¬¬U) siguiendo los pasos marcados en la nieve, los cuales aun no habían sido borrados por la nieve que caía lentamente.

0xoxoxoxox0

(Saliendo de los vestidores)

Momo.-Hablando con el pelirrojo- Y claro esta, yo le gane a Echizen, aunque ya era muy obvio, no crees Eiji-Sempai?

Ryoma.-Se oculta detrás de Momo, imitando la voz de Tezuka- ¡Momoshiro, 20 vueltas!

Momo.-Congelado- Hai!

Ryoma.-Riendo por lo bajo- Mada Mada Dane- Pasando a su lado.

Momo.- ¡E-chi-zen-!

?-Miau

Momo.-Mirando al pelirrojo seriamente- Eji, ya tuve demasiadas bromas por hoy.

?-Miauuu

Eiji.- ¿De que estas habalndo Momo? Yo no hice nada.

Ryoma se da media vuelta para poder saber de que se quejaban tanto, cuando de pronto vio unos ojos felinos reflejados en los suyos.

Ryoma.- ¿¡Ka-Karupin!

_Ahora con ustedes: Los reviews!_

**Chiicela:** Esta bien, más protagonismo para Eiji! Jejeje

**Ashiba Fujimiya: **Ahh, yap. Lo de Momo y Eiji yap se dio a conocer en este cap, espero que esten conformes xD! Mmm, no entiendo lo de trauma y obsecion, pero mientras seas fan del pelirrojo, sos bienvenida! Al final me quedo una duda, a quien queres más, a Tezuka o a Eiji? xP

**Klima:** Ah! Konnichi-wa! Que suertep que te gustaron ! (Misao festeja) En cuanto a los Sempai´s, tenes muy buen gusto! XD Jeje, muchas gracias!

**Hibari-Tachikawa: **Muerdagoooos! XDD (Misao hace un mini-baile dedicado a su persona con muerdagos) :ejem: (tiras los muerdago) Ah! Y no te preocupes, no habra plagio xD este fic se baso hace unas CUANTAS semanas (ok, seguro que mas de un mes --U) en un muerdago n.n! Emm, pero eso ya sera contado mas adelante n.un

Wiiiiiiii! Sere la Vice Presidenta del Club de fans de Eiji! (Misa salta y fuertemente se golpea la cabeza con el techo) x.o auch...!

**Itnuzi Desli: **xDD! Ahh, bueno, que se le va a hacer? Es asi...! (cara de inocencia) Jejeje, yap lo continue :)

**Sakurita-Q: **XD!

**Tomoyuki Sasaki:** Ahhh! Otra! Otra mas! (Misao salta de alegría) Jejeje, por nada es es summary xP! Si, yo tambien espero que Sakuno logre algun cambio en Ryoma, aun que conociendo su personalidad... Tardaria, estimando, entre 3 a 4 años... o-oU Mmmm, aun estoy pensando en ese de la pareja para Eiji (Ya me imagino que habra unas CUANTAS candidatas) Jejeje, esta buena la idea de elegir entre todas n.n! Mmm, tal vez en el proximo capítulo coloque un "modelo". Despues si le quieren cambiar algo digan, les parece? O simplemente manden Reviews!

**Dolce Saito: **jajaja, no te preocupes xD Noooo! Se lleva a Eiji! Capturenla viva o muerta! o.ó:ejem: digo, Viva, no muerta! o.óU

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: **Jejeje, yap actualizado n.n Poco? Te... Parecio... Poco! (Misao rompe el vidrio de una ventana y se tira del 5to piso) T.T Entonces, los hare mas largos! Claro, intentando dejarlos con la intriga para el proximo cap y todo ello si no se me acaba por completo la imaginacion (ahh, la nececito para un nuevo fic ya ideado T.T!)

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Oka, entonces ya somos 2 xD Pero yo soy la primera o.ó! Ah, es cierte aun no es mio u-u Aun no pude robarle los malditos derechos de autor T.T! Ahh, uni a Momo y a Eiji para sus "travesuras" xD Pero pareja a Eiji sera una chica! - (Mo postulo a candidata xD) Jejejeje, no importa donde, cuando o porque, ver a los chicos del Team Seigaku es hermoso, tanto para dejarte ciega T.T! Tenes razon con lo de "tanta belleza junta deberia ser ilegal" xD Para ti y todas las demas, aca yap esta la continuacion (bah, mas bien, arriba xD)

**Florence Black:** Jajaja, yap lo estoy escribiendop xD!

**Haine Otomiya: **Ehh, si creo que la pelota era super microscopica xD Jejeje,gracias, ahorap lo sigo :)


End file.
